


Happy Birthday, Jace

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Jace Wayland, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lightwood Siblings Feels, Multi, Parabatai Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: A Collection of Jace based drabbles from tumblr in celebration of Jace's Birthday :D
Relationships: Alternate Clary Fray/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

[saeths](https://saeths.tumblr.com/) asked: baby Jace's first birthday with the Lightwoods after he's finally away from his dad?

Jace enters his room slowly, one foot in front of the other, his stomach quivering with trepidation. Why is everyone in his room? Why are they all sitting here waiting for him? ****

Jace’s mind races, wondering what he could have done wrong? He’s been here for a few months and he thought it was going well, thought everything was fine. His eyes prickle unpleasantly and he breathes through it, refusing to show weakness. Maryse and Robert are there, standing beside his bed. Izzy and Alec are on his bed, smiling up at him. If they’re smiling, it can’t be that bad, right?

“Umm,” he says gently, not knowing what he’s supposed to say. 

His eyes widen when Maryse walks forward, something in her hands. He flinches, feeling stupid for it when he sees the look of hurt on her face. “It’s okay, Jace,” Alec says gently, standing up and coming to his side. “We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

“What?”

Izzy picks a big box off the bed, opening it and showing off a bunch of cupcakes. “Don’t worry, mom didn’t let me make them. They’re store bought.”

“Oh,” he says, not knowing what else to say. 

“These are all for you,” Robert says, pointing at the pile of presents on the bed. 

“Presents? For me?”

Alec pulls him into a hug and he sags against his best friend. “Oh,” he says again. “I’ve never gotten a present before.”

He spends the afternoon opening present, not a one of them being a weapon. Then he eats at least half a dozen cupcakes, laughing when Alec and Izzy wrinkle their noses at him. Coming to live with the Lightwoods would the best thing to happen to him and Jace thanks the Angel for them. 

“Happy birthday, Jace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss-shiva-adler asked: What is TWI!Jace doing for his birthday ?

Jace closes the coffee stand early, a smile on his face as he goes. His best friend should be here any minute to pick him up for dinner. They’ve got a boys date tonight, one of giant steaks and fine bourbon. Which is now their tradition every year to celebrate his and Simon’s birthdays. 

Jace thinks through the day. This morning he’d woken to warm lips wrapped around his morning wood. It had been a shock until he looked down, finding Clary bobbing her head between his thighs. He’d come with a content sigh leaving his lips, returning the favor later in the shower.

All afternoon his friends had stopped by, bringing along gifts and well wishes. Even Maia, who’d cursed him out last week for spilling a drink in her bar had left him a gift card for a drink. 

He’s not sure anything could really get better than this. 

“Dude!” Simon calls from his open window, pulling up to the sidewalk. “Are you ready for the most epic night of your life?”

Jace gets into the car, giving Simon their signature handshake before nodding. “I don’t know about the most epic night. But I am ready for a steak big enough to give me the meat sweats.”

Simon snorts. “Are we getting old and uncool?”

Jace thinks about it before smiling. “Nah. What’s cooler than two dudes hanging out and sharing a slab of meat?”

There’s a moment of silence before they both snort. “You said slab of meat,” Simon says with a giggle. 

“Yep. Definitely not old and uncool,” Jace says with a nod, his chest so full it feels near bursting. 

“Alright,” Simon says, turning his car towards the steakhouse. “Let’s get the birthday boy his meat.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> son-of-a-bitch-spn-family asked: Okay another prompt tho where Magnus finds out that Jace has the hots for Saphael and so he becomes his wingman, eventually getting them together. And maybe he makes Alec help him 😂

Magnus cracks his fingers, a smug look on his face. 

“What did you do?” Alec asks in horror. 

Magnus shrugs. “What needed to be done, darling. They were all circling each other, refusing to talk about their feelings. I just gave them a little nudge.”

“By locking them in the closet, Magnus?”

“It serves them right,” he says with a huff. “It’s spelled to let them out once they tell the truth,” he yells, making sure the three idiots inside can hear. 

“So that’s it? They’ll get out once they tell each other the truth?”

“Mhmm. Simple as that, darling.”

Alec shrugs, leaning against the wall and watching the door. “Wanna bet how long it takes them?”

Magnus smirks up at him. “Laundry duty for a week?”

They shake on it. Turn it, it only takes Simon, Jace, and Raphael about an hour to confess that they’re all crazy for each other. Magnus bet three hours. Alec bet a day. Looks like Alec’ll be doing the laundry for awhile. He can’t even be mad, not after seeing the smile on his parabatai’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archeryandeyeliner asked: Toby! I want an RJS fic because you've opened my eyes to a whole new world. What about Simon and Raphael disagreeing over how Jace wants to spend his birthday, but Jace finding it endearing because DUH. 🥰

Jace sits back on the couch, watching as his boyfriends fight, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“A dinner with just the three of us is a proper birthday celebration, Simon,” Raphael says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Having drinks at the Hunter’s Moon is more Jace’s style. Alec and Magnus and Izzy and Clary and Maia will all be there.”

“If it’s just an intimate dinner, it would also be an intimate night,” Raphael grits out. 

Simon steps into Raphael’s space. “Drinks with company can end with just the three of us back home just the same as dinner can.”

“Simon!”

“Raphael!”

Both vampires show their fangs, letting out growls of frustration. Jace smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. 

“Alright,” he says, standing up and getting between them. “Put the fangs away, boys.” He puts a hand on each of their chests. He slides his hands higher until they find each of the guys’ necks, petting them gently. “It’s my birthday so I get to decide.”

Both of them freeze, looking at him with wide eyes. “So?” Raphael asks. 

“I think I’d like all of the above.”

“What?” they say, completely in sync. 

“You heard me. It’s my birthday and I pick it all. An intimate dinner with just the three of us, followed by drinks with our friends. And at the end of the night, I’d like us all to come home together.” He wiggles his brows for the last part, making them both snort. 

“You’re such a brat,” Simon says with a smirk before leaning forward and kissing Jace’s lips. “But you are the birthday boy.”

Jace turns the other way, kissing Raphael gently. “ _feliz cumpleaños,_ Jace.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> son-of-a-bitch-spn-family asked: Its muh boi's bday, and I do love him so--almost as much as I love you ❤ say, you wanna write me a drabble where Izzy braids Jace's hair and they talk about boys and girls like its a sleepover, don't care who you make them have a crush on, up to you bb. Clizzy or Clace or Sizzy or Jimon or RJS, ya know the drill ;)

Jace ties off the end of Izzy’s hair before turning around on the bed. “Okay. My turn,” he tells her, tilting his head back up towards the ceiling. 

Izzy sighs as she turns around. “This makes no sense. Why am I braiding your short hair?”

“Duh. Because it feels amazing.” He taps the top of his head. “Less bitching, more braiding.”

Izzy runs her fingers through his hair, making him shudder from the feeling. Jace’s entire body relaxes as she braids his hair, leaving him vulnerable to her sneak attack. 

“So when are you gonna ask Simon out?”

“I don’t know,” he ways without meaning to before freezing. “Oh fuck you, Iz.”

She snorts behind him, tightening her hold in his hair. “Just spill. You already admitting to wanting to.”

“Fine,” he says with a pout. “I like him. But we have this cat and mouse game going on. Flirting back and forth. I don’t know. What if he doesn’t wanna actually date? Ya know?”

“Mhmm,” she hums. “What’s there to lose?”

Jace changes the subject. “What about you? Are you gonna finally ask Clary out?”

The hands in his hair tug, making him hiss. “Hush. Or I’ll give you a bald spot.”

“Just ask her out, already. All the sexual tension is making me really grossed out lately.”

“You’re an ass,” she says. There’s a moment of silence as Izzy finishes braiding his hair before she softly says, “we could do it together?”

“What? Blood oath?”

Izzy snorts, swatting his shoulder. “No, you idiot. Like. Tomorrow. We’ll both do it. We’ll ask our people out.”

Jace bites his bottom lip, debating. Finally he turn around, holding out his hand. “Fine. Deal.”

“Deal,” she says back with a wide smile. Tomorrow they’ll ask their people out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onyxmoonstone asked: What if Jace left to be with Clary? What if, they couldn’t reintroduce her to the shadow world, but he wasn’t afraid of triggering her memory either? What if he left? Met her as a mundane, became her boyfriend, what if they moved away? Went to some little town, and she opened one of those ‘drink wine and paint’ places, and he ran a gym? What if he just said “enough is enough” and ran away with her?

Alec sits on the stationary bicycle, barely moving the pedals. He’s more just here to check in than to actually work out, since the training room in Idris has far better equipment anyway. He looks over at Jace, smiling. He shows up to Jace’s gym every once in awhile, just to make sure he’s doing okay. And just as always, his former parabatai is thriving. 

“Do you ever regret it?” Alec asks, his brows wrinkling. His stomach sinks unpleasantly as he waits. 

After the Angels took Clary’s memories, Jace made a decision. At the time it hurt like hell, but Alec was there to hold his hand as they removed rune after rune, he was there when Magnus gave him an account with his name on it, a new ID and everything else he would need to live as a mundane. Alec was the last one to hug Jace goodbye, both of them with tears in their eyes. 

Every single day he misses his parabatai, feeling his absence like a missing limb. But everyday it gets better. Grows to be manageable. He’s felt Jace die twice now, and by the Angel, he’s not looking forward to when it happens a third time. 

“I don’t. Not even a little,” Jace answers with a wide smile. “Our life is so good. She makes me happy every single day. Even when she’s being the annoying little shit you remember.”

Alec snort, shaking his head. “Sounds about right.”

“And it’s not like I never get to see you. Sometimes I miss the others. Like Simon and Raphael. But I’m happy.”

“Good. I’m happy, too.”

“Do you?” Jace asks, tilting his head towards Alec. “Regret it?”

Alec looks away from Jace’s eyes towards the mirror in front of them. Now that he really looks he can see the way Jace’s hair is thinning, wrinkles forming at his eyes and lips that Alec doesn’t have. Jace is getting older while Alec is staying the same. 

“No,” he answers. “He’s my one. Just like Clary is yours.”

Jace nods in understanding. They continue to work out in silence, comfortable just to be. 

“Big plans for tonight,” Alec finally asks. 

“Mhmm,” Jace hums. “Kids are all coming home to celebrate my birthday. It’s not everyday you turn the big five oh.”

Alec nods along as Jace tells him story after story about the kids and how they’re all doing. Alec’s chest aches for his friends, misses him more than ever, misses being a part of his life. But at the same time, he’s overcome with joy. Jace is living life to the fullest, surrounded by love. It’s all he could ever want for his parabatai. 

That night, when Magnus asks how Jace is, Alec tells him he’s happy. And then he smiles, a weight lifted off his shoulder knowing he means it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midgreat asked: Simon has a (not so subtle) crush on jace and gets him so many presents for his birthday, "like a normal friend would do". Except they're not normal friends, not at all.

“This is,” Jace says slowly, staring with wide eyes. “This is a lot, Simon.”

“Is it?” Simon asks with a wide smile. “Because you’re gonna love what else I got.”

Jace looks down at the necklace, the flowers, the bag of his favorite candy and wonders what the hell his best friend could possible have left to give him. “Dude. You already got me so much.”

“I know,” Simon says with a shrug, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just kinda wanted to spoil you. You had a really rough year and wanted today to be special. Celebrate you. I don’t know. Maybe it was stupid.”

Jace grabs his wrist. “It’s not stupid. I’m just-” he shakes his head. “It seems like stuff you’d get your boyfriend instead of your best friend.”

Simon’s eyes widen behind his glasses, his cheeks turning dark red. He looks away, biting at his bottom lip. “Would that be so horrible?”

Butterflies break out in Jace’s belly. “Nope. Not horrible at all.” He leans forward, his eyes darting from Simon’s eyes to his lips and then back up again. “Actually,” he whispers, “that would be the greatest gift of all.” Simon smiles before moving in the rest of the way and kissing Jace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladyofthursday asked: Simon tries to introduce Jace to action movies... Jace is not convinced 😂 could also have additional Raphael sass!!

“This is stupid,” Jace says, pushing out his bottom lip, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It is not,” Simon says back, shoving Jace onto the couch and putting the movie on. “It’s a proper action movie. I thought if anyone could appreciate that, it would be you, Mr. Shadowhunter.”

Jace rolls his eyes, taking the beer Raphael hands him. The movie starts and Jace tries to take it seriously, but he can’t. “This is stupid,” he says again. 

“How is this stupid? It’s awesome! The guns, the fighting, the explosions!”

“Have you ever tried to blow up a car before? It looks nothing like that! That’s all gasoline and fire. So unrealistic.”

“Are you serious? You’re upset that the explosions look too cool?”

Jace rolls his eyes. “I’m just saying, it’s really unrealistic. What I do in real life is way cooler.”

Raphael snorts beside him, shaking his head at their bickering. 

Simon lets out a long sigh. “Fine,” he says, sitting forward to grab the remote. Jace moves fast, gripping his wrist. “What? I figured you’d be done.”

Jace shrugs. “I wanna see how it ends.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talanarende asked: I've never done this before so I hope I put this in the right spot, and I hope you still have spots left, anyway! prompt for RJS, Jace and Raphael bonding over missing Simon while he's away for a gig.

Jace wanders in front of the Hotel Dumort, his heart racing. This is stupid. He should just go. Letting out a breath, Jace shakes his head and turns to leave, only to startle when someone stands in front of him. 

“Shit. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Raphael raises his brow. “You’re the one sneaking around out here.”

“Whatever,” Jace murmurs, rolling his eyes. “I was just– well,” he says, looking down at the ground, kicking a rock with the toe of his boot. “Are you busy?”

Raphael tilts his head slightly before shrugging. “Not really. Why?”

“Wanna come on patrol with me? It’s gotta be better than sitting here and waiting for him to get back.”

There’s a moment of silence before Raphael nods, stepping in line with Jace. “Sure, why not. At least it’ll make the time go by faster.”

Jace knocks their shoulders together. “We really need to get better about date night,” he jokes. 

“I don’t know. I kinda like our patrols,” Raphael says, looking up at Jace with a little smile, one that makes Jace’s belly flip pleasantly. 

“Yeah,” Jace admits. “Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midgreat asked: Jace doesn't want to celebrate his birthday at all, but Simon finds just the thing that's gonna make his boyfriend change his mind. Have fun with this 😛

Jace jolts away, his eyes widening when he can’t move his hands. He looks up, finding his hands cuffed to the bed. “What the hell?”

Simon is at the end of the bed, letting out a chuckle. “Alright, birthday boy. It’s time we had a little talk.”

“Simon,” he groans, closing his eyes in frustration. “I told you to ignore my birthday!”

“And I told you, no. You’re staying there until you agree to let me spoil you for your birthday.”

Jace rattles the cuffs. “By the Angel,” he grumbles. “This is bullshit. I don’t wanna think about growing older, Simon. I don’t wanna think about crawling towards death.”

They sit in silence a moment as shame washes over him. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. 

“Jace,” Simon says softly, sitting himself in Jace’s lap. “I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah. Well, whatever,” he murmurs, feeling the way his cheeks heat up. 

“Hey. I love you.” Jace smiles up at him. “And we’re gonna talk about your worries a different day, okay?” Jace nods. “But until that day, let me distract you?”

Jace’s body heats up, his lips curling. “Fine. I’ll allow it.”

Simon smiles before diving down and kissing Jace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midgreat asked: Jimon being sweet dorks during a day off at Simon's apartment~

“So,” Simon says, running his fingers down Jace’s spine. He’s laid out on his belly, the sheets pooled down to his lower back. “Anything you wanna do today?”

Jace looks up at him from where his face is buried by his forearms. He smiles softly. “Don’t know. This is pretty nice.”

“You can do anything you want. Eat whatever you want. Today’s your day.”

Jace bites his bottom lip. “Fine. I know what I wanna do.”

“Anything,” Simon says right away. 

Jace moves fast, holding Simon’s hips down to the bed, planting his lips to his belly and blowing. Simon squirms under him, letting out a scream. Simon is quick to retaliate, tickling Jace’s side. They’re both panting and breathless by the time they’re done with their tickle war. 

“Anything ELSE you’d like to do.”

Jace nods. “Let’s start with shower sex and go from there.”

Simon nods, his face overly serious. “Yes. Excellent plan.” Jace lets out a yelp as Simon picks him up, using his vampire strength. “Anything for the birthday boy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Jace and Clary being caught making out?

Jace opens his mouth for Clary’s tongue, his body breaking out in goosebumps at the sound she makes into his mouth. He pins her against the wall, their door so close, but they couldn’t stop even if they wanted to. Lust overwhelms him, making him push his forward, moaning as he rubs against her. 

Jace’s hand over under Clary’s shirt, feeling his warm skin. He–

A throat cleaning behind him has them both freezing. Oh shit. 

When Jace turns, he finds Underhill standing at the end of the hall, looking up at the ceiling like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Jace runs his fingers through his hair, his cheeks heating with embarrassment. 

“I’d just like to remind everyone,” Underhill says to the wall. “That I’m the one who watches the security footage. So I see everything going on in the Institute.”

“Oh god,” Clary murmurs under her breath. 

“Just a reminder. In case anyone was wondering.” 

Jace groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“If it’s no bother, I’d appreciate if you reminded your parabatai of that as well,” Underhill says with a resigned sigh as he finally walks away. 

There’s a moment of silence. And then another before Jace and Clary are both giggling until they can barely breath, tears falling down their cheeks. “Oh my god,” Clary gets out. “That man needs a raise.”

“I’ll bring it up to Alec when I tell him not to make anymore accidental sex tapes with Magnus.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christopher-lightwood-my-heart asked: Jace's birthday prompt: Simon gets to plan the party, and Jace finds out that Simon is the planner. But he has seen Simon plan Clary a super elaborate, loud, and nerdy party, so he prepares all day for disappointment and fake enthusiasm. But Simon surprises him with a very Jace-esque party at the end of the day (and maybe they get together at the end, your choice 😋) Thank you!!

Jace wipes his hands on his pants. He’s not worried. He’s not, okay. Everything is gonna be fine. So what if Simon was in charge of throwing his birthday party? It can’t be that bad, right?

But then Jace thinks about the elaborate party he planned for Clary’s birthday and he’s nervous all over again. How do you tell the guy you like that the party he’s throwing is nothing like Jace wants? But Jace couldn’t tell him. Not when Simon was so excited. 

“There you are,” Clary says, cornering Jace in the hallway. “Why’re you hiding?”

Jace freezes. Looks like he’s caught. “I wasn’t hiding.”

Clary crosses her arms over her chest, giving him an unimpressed look. Jace lets out a sigh. “Fine. I’m hiding.”

Clary wraps her arm around his, dragging him through the Institute towards the basement. She pats his arm. “It’s gonna be fine. Just put on a brave face and pretend you love it,” she says with a smile that tells him she knows something he doesn’t. 

When they get to the basement, Jace looks around in surprise. It’s just his closest friends and family sitting around and drinking. There’s a few board games off to the side. But it’s not, what he was expecting. It’s…. Well, it’s perfect. 

“Glad you could make it,” Simon says, stepping up to Jace. “I was afraid you were planning on skipping your own party.”

Clary steps away, giving Jace a wink and a brow wiggle. His stomach flips when his eyes come back to Simon. He was worried for nothing. And now he’s overwhelmed by how well Simon knows him. Without thinking, Jace steps forward, grabbing Simon’s face in his palms and gently kissing his lips. 

“Oh,” Simon breathes when he pulls back, a tiny smile playing at his lips. “What was that for?”

Jace smiles. “It’s my birthday, I can kiss you if I want.”

Simon nods. “Yeah. Okay,” he whispers before kissing him again. The very best birthday party Jace has ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: A prompt for you! Since Clary was raised a mundane, she wanted her kids to read mundane children books. Hence, one night, her and Jace's kids beg him to read The Ugly Duckling for them. They love that story, but don't know how their daddy hates ducks :p

“Clary,” Jace says, his voice serious. “No.”

Clary rolls her eyes, trying to hand him the book. “It’s not big deal.”

“Says you!”

“Jace–”

“Clary. It’s not my turn. I hate this book and the kids are demanding it. Please don’t make me do this.”

“It’s just a children’s book, Jace.”

He looks away, frustration thrumming through him. “It’s a children’s book about ducks. It’s stupid. I’m just gonna throw it away.”

“Oh, by the Angel, Jace,” Clary murmurs, snagging the book away. “You’re not throwing it away. It’s their favorite book.”

Jace lets out a whine noise he’ll deny with his dying breath before grabbing the book back. “Fine. But you owe me, Fray.”

Clary blows him a kiss before turning and shutting their bedroom door. Jace stops outside the twins’ bedroom. There’s a mirror in their hallway and he stops, looking at himself. 

“You can do this,” he tells himself, pointing at the mirror. “You are a famous Shadowhunter. You have saved the world. Dude, you fight demons. You can read the ugly duckling,” he says, his voice fierce. His heart races and his palms sweat but he’s gonna do it. With one final look, he turns and steps into his children’s room. He can do this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss-shiva-adler asked: Oh and what about Jace waking up for the very first time with Raphael in bed while Simon isn't there ?

Jace wakes slowly, little by little. He’s so warm, so comfortable. Turning onto his side, Jace lets out a yawn and blinks his eyes open. That’s when he notices Simon isn’t there. His bottom lip sticks out without his permission, his hand running over the cold spot. Simon had to work this morning but that doesn’t mean Jace isn’t upset he’s missing his morning snuggles. 

Warmth against his back reminds him that he’s not alone. Nerves tickles his stomach. This is the first time he’s waking up just with Raphael. It shouldn’t be awkward. The three of them have been together for months, the two of them have been on dates alone. This shouldn’t be weird. Yet, Jace is making it weird. Great. 

“You’re freaking out, aren’t you?” Raphael asks, his voice deeper from just waking up. 

Jace rolls over, his eyes narrowing at his boyfriend. “Of course not.”

“Then why did you go all stiff. You’re usually really snuggly.”

Jace searches Raphael’s eyes before sighing, his body losing all it’s tension. He does what comes naturally, scooting over until he can wrap his arms around Raphael’s middle, burying his face against Raphael’s chest. He lets out a content sigh as Raphael’s arms come around him and snuggles him tight. 

“There we go,” Raphael murmurs, kissing the top of Jace’s head. 

“Sorry,” he whispers against Raphael’s skin. “I was worried this would be weird without Simon.”

“And is it?”

“Nope,” he says, popping the P. “S’nice.”

“Wanna go get breakfast.”

“Mhmm. But snuggles first.”

“Of course,” Raphael says and Jace can hear the smile in his voice. “Wouldn’t want you to get up without your snuggles.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Jace unintentionally making Clary cry and alec flipping his shit at jace because of it. For the jaces bday Drabbles please? ❤❤❤

Alec hands him a tissue, a scowl on his face. “What the hell happened to you?”

Jace takes the tissue, dabbing at his bloody nose. “Dude. I have no idea what I did but Clary just kicked my ass during training. She’s so small but so fierce when she wants to be.”

“What did you do?”

Jace’s mouth opens in shock. “What? I didn’t do anything!”

“Right. So she just kicked your ass for no reason?”

Jace wracks his brain, trying to think of anything. “Dude. There’s nothing. Today’s been a normal day!”

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose. “So you didn’t do anything special? Nothing at all?”

“No!”

Alec slaps the back of his head. “Well there’s your problem.”

Jace stares at his parabatai in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Jace,” Alec says, putting his hands on Jace’s shoulders. “Today’s your anniversary.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah. So go do something special.”

Jace nods his head. “Right. Okay. How much will I owe Magnus to get him to help me with something special?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “You already owe us babysitting hours.”

“Add a few more on?”

“Fine.”

Jace fist bumps the air, already planning how to wine and dine his lady and get back in her good graces.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Clary being upset by another shadowhunter and jace being angry and protective and comforting/cheering up Clary. drabble?

Jace finds her sitting alone in a stairwell. Her long, red hair falls over her face, which is covered with her palms. He hears a sniffle and his heart clenches. Without saying a word, he sits down beside her. 

“He’s right,” Clary says with a shake of her head. “That’s the thing. They’re not even wrong. I’m his daughter. I don’t follow the rules. I’m–” her voice breaks off. 

“You’re nothing like him,” Jace says, his voice fierce. “You’re not, Clary. You’re good.”

“He thought so too. For awhile at least.”

Jace thinks for a moment before reaching over and taking Clary’s hand. “What about me?” he asks softly. “If this conversation was reversed, what would you tell me?”

“It’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it though? You weren’t raised by him, Clary. I was. He taught me everything. He molded me. You didn’t even know him. The only thing you share is blood.”

Clary finally looks up, her eyes wide. “Jace. You’re nothing like him.”

“And neither are you.”

Her lips tip up slightly. She nods. “You’re right. Fuck that guy.”

“I hope you don’t,” he says, nudging her shoulder with his own. She snorts and the tension is broken. “You know,” he says slowly, tugging her up and walking down the hall. “If we bribe Alec, he might put that asshole on inchor duty.”

Clary shrugs. “What do you think it’ll take to get him to do that?”

“Our firstborn?”

The laugh Clary lets out warms Jace’s chest. She’s gonna be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss-shiva-adler asked: Simon and Raphael are there like supportive boyfriends when Jace comes back after the conversation Jace had with post-series/memory loss Clary.

Jace’s heart races, his hands shake. He runs them through his long hair, trying to get his emotions under control. His phone vibrates, no doubt his parabatai checking in with him as he throws his spiraling emotions through the bond without meaning to. He sucks in a shaky breath.

Jace wants to shake it off, wants to put on a brave face. He doesn’t wanna carry this back home with him, doesn’t wanna be a burden. What sort of relationship can they have is Jace is still pining, still aching for someone else. By the Angel, he’s a fucking mess. 

He thinks he’s wandering but when he looks up, he finds himself at Simon’s apartment. He really shouldn’t be surprised, the place has come to be his safe space. Standing outside, he only debates a moment before walking in. 

Jace walks through the door. He’s not sure what he expected, but this wasn’t it. Simon wraps a blanket around his shoulders, ushering him towards the couch. Raphael is turning on the TV to where they left off in the Lord of the Rings. Jace’s favorite takeout sits on the coffee table, making his mouth water. 

Tears prickle at his eyes. He sinks into the couch, Raphael and Simon on each side of him. They each take a hand, sitting in silence, the only noise being the movie. Jace allows the silence to stretch on until he knows he won’t cry, until he feels stronger, more grounded. 

“She’s doing well,” he finally says. 

Simon nods and Jace squeezes his hand, knowing how hard this whole situation is for him as well. “Good. I’m glad.”

“And you?” Raphael asks gently. 

Jace sits forward, taking the takeout and finally digging in. He looks over and gives Raphael the tiniest smile. “I think I’m gonna be okay, too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Jace and simon being buds?

Simon lets out a grunt as his back hits the ground. Jace stares down at him, a wide grin plastered to his face. 

“Gotcha,” he says in glee. 

Simon rolls his eyes, tipping his head back against the training mat and letting out a long groan. It’s moments like this that hits Jace all over. He has a friend. Of course he has Izzy and Alec and Max. But it’s different. They’re his siblings and Alec is his parabatai. It’s basically in the contract that they’re obligated to love Jace. But Simon is different. He’s someone completely out of his orbit, coming in from the outside and choosing to be friends with Jace, choosing him as his friend. Hell, he started this journey completely mundane. And now look at them, having fun, sparring, training. 

Joy overtakes Jace and he reaches down, tapping Simon’s nose. Simon’s eyes cross as he watches the moment, a wrinkle showing up on his brow. Jace laughs before saying, “boop boop.”

Simon narrows his eyes before he’s using his vampire strength, overturning Jace’s hold and suddenly, Jace is the one now on his back. Simon looks down, completely smug. “Boop boop,” he says in a mocking tone, touching Jace’s nose. 

Jace scrambles up to his feet, smiling wide. 

“Again?” Simon asks with a tilt of his head and a smile on his face. 

Jace nods. “Again.”


End file.
